onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Kamikaze
|gender = Male |location = |weapons = Katanas |occupation = Superhero |level = S-Class |rank = 4 |affiliation = Hero Association |partners = |debut = Chapter 29|abilities = Swordsmanship |voice = Kenjirou Tsuda |height = 177 cm (5'10")http://i.imgur.com/8f6DR7w.jpg}} Atomic Samurai (アトミック侍, Atomikku Samurai) is a S-Class, rank 4, superhero for the Hero Association. Appearance Atomic Samurai has long black hair tied back in a topknot. He has sunken cheeks, a defined jawline and a small goatee. His attire consists of a hooded cloak with an atom symbol on the back that's draped over his open coat. Beneath the coat is a typical samurai gi and the footwear is a pair of waraji sandals. He sports a pair of katanas on his left hip, and based on the length, it is likely that he wields either a daito, a ōdachi , or both. The tsuka is typical for a katana, but the unique design would be the atomic shape of the guard. Gallery Atomic Samurai anime artwork.png|Anime artwork Personality Atomic Samurai has a rather prideful personality, seen when he refused to shake Saitama's hand telling him that he only acknowledges the strong and saying that he would greet him only if he makes it to the higher ranks of S-Class. He also appears to dislike being called old. Plot Great Prophecy Saga Alien Conquerors Arc Atomic Samurai first greets Bang, Genos, and Saitama enthusiastically as they arrive at the Hero Association meeting, although he notes that he does not know who Saitama is. Bang likewise acknowledges him and Saitama moves to shake his hand, which Atomic Samurai deftly denies, stating that he will acknowledge Saitama only when he has made it up to S-rank on his own. During the meeting, Atomic Samurai wonders if Bang will teach Saitama and Genos martial arts, thinking that they will make decent rivals for his own disciples. Later, after A-City and a would-be-opponent Sky King are destroyed by the newly arrived Dark Matter Thieves, Atomic Samurai's disciple Iaian enters a skirmish with Melzalgald. After Iaian loses his left arm, Atomic Samurai intervenes by attacking the alien. Realizing the heavy wound of his disciple, he vows to not allow Iaian's swordsmanship to end in this tragic way. Atomic Samurai then engages the enemies in combat alongside Bang, Metal Bat and Puri-Puri-Prisoner. During their fight against Melzalgald, Metal Bat exposes its weakness by destroying the vital marble that allows him to regenerate, thereby allowing the four S-Class heroes to successfully counterattack. However, Atomic Samurai is surprised to see Bang, who was caught off guard during his counterattack, get sent flying across the battlefield by a direct blow received from the monstrous alien. Abilities & Powers Atomic Samurai is one of the top S-class heroes and is considered to be one of the most powerful. Physical Abilities Immense Speed: Atomic Samurai possesses extreme levels of speed, being able to cut his opponents to pieces in the blink of an eye using his sword. Enhanced Strength: Atomic Samurai appears to have a great deal of strength, as he is able to easily cut through solid matter with his sword. Techniques Atomic Samurai has shown to be a formidable swordsman. His sword attacks are so fast and strong that the enemies are slashed into many pieces in an instant without even being able to react. *'Atomic Slash' (アトミック斬, Atomikku-zan): Atomic Samurai's signature attack. He performs a number of quick sword slashes, leaving his opponents literally in pieces. Equipment Katanas: Atomic Samurai carries two katanas. His primary katana has a black hilt with a cross-guard that resembles the Rutherford atom model. Trivia *Atomic Samurai has many disciples within the Hero Association, most of which are ranked quite high among the superheroes, such as Iaian, Slicing SheMan, Bushidrill. All of these disciples' names are portmanteau containing a Japanese term related to samurai or swordsmanship. *Murata modelled Atomic Samurai after Kyuzo from "Seven Samurai".http://i.imgur.com/7dIrRvq.jpg *His name holds a double-meaning, one for his atom-cutting swordsmanship and two for his nuclear-powered strength.http://i.imgur.com/8f6DR7w.jpg *He likes washed fundoshi(Japanese-style loincloth)http://i.imgur.com/8f6DR7w.jpg References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Superheroes Category:S-Class Category:Swordsman Category:Male